


The quiet of the ocean

by WolfKomoki



Series: Neon and Smoke [1]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delsin and Fetch are battling a band of DUP'S when Delsin falls in the water. Fetch had no idea that Delsin couldn't swim or she would have told him it was a stupid idea. He had nearly drowned for Pete's sake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The quiet of the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Infamous Second Son is owned by Sucker Punch Productions.

      [Song to listen to while writing: Words Skyler Grey](http://picosong.com/NUqu/)

 

 

Falling, he was falling. The force of the stone knocked him backwards, as he fell into the water. Delsin had never learned to swim, and with his smoke powers it was next to impossible for him to swim.

He hadn’t tried it with his neon powers, but he assumed that it was the same situation as the smoke.

          Quiet, it was so quiet. He didn’t bother fighting, he was far too tired. Reggie still didn’t accept conduits, and he sure as hell didn’t accept him for that matter. So, he didn’t bother trying to fight his way to the surface.

He continued to sink, his oxygen having ran out as soon as he fell in the water.

          On the surface Fetch was fighting off the DUP’s when she heard the splash. Panicking she looked around for Delsin when she realized that he was nowhere to be found. Without a second thought, she dove into the water, not caring about the gunshots at the moment.

          Using her neon to make the ocean brighter, she finally found Delsin, sinking father and father into the ocean. She continued to push herself as she grabbed him by the arm, fighting her way back to the surface. Eventually she managed to get them both on the pier.

          After coughing the water from her lungs it was then that she noticed how blue his lips were.

          “Fuck, no, no no!” She gasped, turning him on his back, her main focus to get him breathing again. She started the chest compressions, counting in her head like a mantra as she waited for signs of chest movement. When there were no signs she tilted his head back as she started trying to clear his airways.

          He still wasn’t breathing, which is when she pinched his nose as she began the rescue breathing. After a few minutes she stopped breathing for him as she watched for signs of breathing. When there was still nothing she started the chest compressions again, sobbing and begging him to breathe, just breathe.

          Finally, after several agonizing minutes he was breathing again.

          “Holy shit D! Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t swim?” She gasped, slowly helping him up from the ground. Holding him tightly, she ran away from the gunshots until they were both safe.

          When they were safe Fetch grabbed her cellphone and began to call for an ambulance.

“No, please!” Delsin protested.

          “D, come on, you almost drowned. I’ve gotta make sure you’re okay!” Fetch tried to reason with him.

          “You know how conduits are treated don’t you? I don’t want to be chained to a hospital bed because they’ll fear that I’ll attack them.” Delsin tried to reason with her.

          “D, we don’t have a choice here. We need to make sure you don’t have any lingering damage. Healing factor or not.” Fetch tried to reason with him.

          “Alright, alright.” Delsin sighed as the ambulance arrived. Delsin promised not to try to escape the vehicle as they rushed him to the hospital. Fire appeared in his hands as he nervously twiddled his fingers. One of the nurses gently played their hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

          “It’s okay, they’re just gonna look you over to make sure there isn’t any remaining damage after you drowned.” He reassured him. Delsin fell asleep after that, tired from nearly drowning. When Delsin had passed out, he was hooked up to oxygen as they rushed him to the hospital.

Several hours passed as the doctors worked to get his oxygen levels stable.

          Several more hours pass before they finally manage to stabilize him. Delsin had been moved to a special area of the hospital specializing in conduits where the area he was being treated in was warm enough to trigger his smoke healing. Once his body healed its self they cooled down the room for the comfort of the other patients and visitors.

          Reggie was at home when he received a call from the Seattle Hospital. Wondering what it could possibly be, he answered the phone.

          “Hello? Is this still the number for Reggie Rowe?” A voice asked.

          “Yes, why?” He asked with confusion.

          “It’s Delsin Rowe sir.” The voice started to warn.

          “ _What happened_?” He barked into the phone. He was trying to hide his worry upon receiving the phone call.

          “Delsin Rowe was rushed to the hospital after he nearly drowned.” The voice finally spoke.

          “WHAT? Why didn’t you call me sooner!” Reggie screamed.

          “Sir we were trying to stabilize him first. Our doctors were busy.” The voice tried to explain.

          “Next time I want to be told _immediately_!” He barked, hanging up the phone. When he hung up he got in his truck, driving to the hospital, determined to see Delsin. When he got to the hospital he was lead to the back of the hospital where the conduits were being treated.

When he got there he was lead to Delsin’s room where he sat on the chair next to his bed. Delsin’s hands summoned smoke in his sleep and that’s when Reggie gently put his hand on Delsin’s cheek in an effort to get him out of whatever nightmare he was in.

          Upon feeling the contact Delsin slowly opened his eyes as his vision slowly focused on Reggie’s face.

          “Dude, ever hear of personal space?” Delsin joked.

          “Ha ha very funny.” Reggie sarcastically joked as he pushed the Nurse’s button, letting them know that he was awake. Delsin was released the next day and that’s when Reggie returned to his home. Delsin waited for him to go inside, and once he was out of view he ran past the house as he went towards a neon sign.

          After draining the sign, he ran from rooftop to rooftop until he landed on the ground at Fetch’s door. It was a rush running from roof top to roof top as he disappeared into nothing but a neon light.

          Reggie still didn’t accept Delsin, not really. He still used the word Bioterrorist and quite frankly it pissed him off. This was it, he was moving out today.

          Fetch was just coming home to get groceries when she saw Delsin.

          “SMOKES YOU’RE OKAY!” She exclaimed, hugging him as neon met her finger tips. Delsin chuckled.


End file.
